Love and Time
by LurkxReptile
Summary: A Shipwreck. A new adventure begins. A transformation. A hidden love is discovered. An ancient Evil rises. Eragon will be challenged to his very limits when his feelings emerge and will be torn in half as he struggles to choose who he truly loves.
1. A New Yearning

**Authors Note: This is the new story that I mentioned in my bio. Until I can figure out how I am going to fix _Eragon Reborn,_ this new story will be my main focus. It takes place post _Inheritance_ and is the continuation of Eragons journey. That is the only hint I will give. **

**This story uses the Characters from _The Inheritance Cycle_, Christopher Paolini is the copy write owner. I do not Own the _Inheritance Cycle_.**

Chapter 1

A New Yearning

The Talíta sailed on through the sea as it was smashed with small waves that continuously rocked the massive craft from side to side, up and down. With only a slight wind, the boat moved at a steady pace, inching forwards deeper into the heart of foreign waters. The ocean itself was as blue as the sky, many new creatures could be seen every once in a while as they surfaced for air, or for other reasons yet unknown.

One month had passed since Eragon had left Alagaësia. One month had it been since he had seen his love, Arya, his cousin, and half-brother. He leaned on the extravagant crafted railings from the bridge and looked out at the blue waters. His mind wasn't focused on anything in particular, he was too captured and interested at how no matter the distance they traveled with in a period of time, the horizon never faltered but only revealed more water. For the past month they had sailed with no land in sight.

_How much longer are we to continue to see water and not a spec of land_, he grumbled to himself.

As he stared off into the blue abyss, bright scales with a sapphire color caught his attention from his left. He turned to the main deck of the ship and smiled to find his closest companion lying on it, maybe even sunbathing. With her wings folded in, her beautiful diamond shaped scales shining brightly from the sun's rays and her massive sapphire head lying on her fore arms, her tail curled up snugly around beside her left flank. Her eyes were shut tight and her blue belly rising slowly up and down, it was clear she was indeed sleeping.

_Hmm, why is Saphira resting on such a good day to fly?_ He questioned. Around this very time of day, Eragon and Saphira fly. It was really just a time to themselves, away from the ship. Flying was their only way of escape from the world now. Eragon locked his eyes on her form and cast his mind out to her.

_Saphira, are you awake?_He asked.

_I am little one._Her voice was calm, but there was something else to it.

Her tone was normal, but there was almost a hint of sorrow from within it. Eragon had quickly made the connection, but before he could ask what was wrong, her mind seemed to brighten up just a bit, pushing away any heartache she was feeling and sealed it with a tight and powerful wall in that area of her mind; enough to confuse him on why she was hiding her emotions from him. Their deep bond allowed them to share their feelings with each other, if one was having trouble, the other would feel it. Now being a little curious, Eragon started to move from his spot on the bridge and began to walk down towards his resting dragoness.

_Saphira, are you alright?_ Eragon asked openly, but did not want to offend her in anyway.

Saphira's eyes opened at his question and her head rose to face him as he drew closer to her. _Why do you ask?_She asked.

_You seemed to be afflicted with something before I first contacted you. I don't want you to hide things from me just as you do not want me to. So I ask you, what is it that is bothering you?_Eragon asked as he came within an arm's length of her maw.

Saphira's massive jaws opened up in a mock yawn that almost seemed strained. _Perhaps I am just tired, little one. We have been on this ship for a month now and it seems that our destination will not be in our reach for several more months to come._

She was right. Finding a new home to raise the dragon eggs and build a new Vroengard did seem to be so far away. But then again, being the two eternal entities that they are, they had plenty of time to find new lands and establish new schools for riders of all kinds. It was just getting there that seemed to be a problem. But as Eragon studied Saphira's eyes, they said otherwise. Her eyes showed a hidden pain that was piercing through that stoic draconic face and those beautiful sapphire jewels of hers, but maybe it was her pride that was forcing her to hide it from him. Dragons, especially Saphira, were definitely more prideful then all of the races of Alagaësia put together. Trying to figure out what made up their true nature and feelings was still a mystery to him. Seeing as she was not about to tell him at the moment, Eragon decided to drop the subject and instead decided to focus on cheering her up, even if she was not willing to admit that she was in misery.

_Well, perhaps would you like to stretch your wings and fly with me for a little bit._ Eragon asked, trying to heighten her spirit.

_Perhaps later, little one, I am just trying to rest and sunbathe right now._Saphira answered. Then she laid her head back on her fore arms, turned it away from him and closed her eyes.

Eragon felt his mind being pushed away and so released his own consciousness from hers. He walked around to face her again, patted her scaled cheek and rubbed along her snout. Saphira pushed slightly into his touch, trying to get her fill of the little act of affection that was appropriate between rider and dragon. After only a few minutes of coddling her, Eragon turned and walked away towards his own sleeping quarters. As he passed through the door opening, he could feel Saphira's gaze follow him. Once he was below deck he felt her return to her resting position.

_What is she hiding from me?_He wondered as walked down the halls and corridors before finally entering his room, the second biggest on the entire ship, with a medium sized bed covered in a few blankets for colder nights. A small book shelf was to the right of the bed and contained all of his belongings such as his sword, Brisingr, a few books of the elven epic tales, a wash bowl for shaving, and a mirror. At the foot of the bed lay a small chest where all of his clothing was stored. Eragon flopped on the bed, put his hands behind his head and began to try and continue to determine why Saphira was not feeling well. A small ache started to build in his stomach; he hated to see her like she was. She was hiding from him.

Only once or twice had Eragon ever seen her hurting, once when Glaedr had rejected her, and also when he could feel the raw emotions she had when she believed that she would never find a mate. He had done his very best to comfort her and tried to tell her otherwise. She always seemed to feel better after he conversed with her. But it was when she had seen Fírnen for the first time that Eragon could feel Saphira's mood sky rocket to the top. She was full of pure joy knowing that she was fated to be with someone and that someone was Fírnen. She had fallen for him within the hours that Eragon had conversed with Arya, also finding love.

But now they were so far away from both of the people they loved and deeply cared about. Eragon could sympathize with Saphira. Some days where definitely harder than others, knowing that Arya remained in Alagaësia to be the queen of the elven people. It sometimes was too much for him to handle and he almost wanted to turn right around and sail back to her; sail back to the place he could call home. Saphira was probably feeling much of the same about Fírnen as he did about Arya. Only Saphira and Fírnen had mated, forming a powerful bond that could almost match his own bond with Arya. And then she had to leave him to travel with Eragon on a new journey.

_Maybe that is why she is hiding her feelings from me. She wants to return to Alagaësia, but knows that we can't, at least not until we rebuild what the Riders have lost. That must be what is eating her up inside._Eragon concluded.

Just thinking about Arya had brought an ache to his stomach. He stretched out on the bed and got more comfortable. For the first time in a while, Eragon closed his tired eyes and fell asleep; it was also the first time that he began to dream again.

* * *

Saphira lied on the deck as Eragon left her to be alone. She returned to her lounging and tried to get some rest. For the past several days and nights she could not sleep. A pain that she had thought gone forever had returned and it seemed to want to drag her down as far as it could into the abyss of pain. She was alone once again. Eragon had been her refuge for her loneliness for the longest times. But then there was Fírnen, that magnificent emerald dragon that had confessed his love for her and in the end they became what she always wanted, mates.

But as fate would have it, Saphira had hoped with all of her draconic might that she would become gravid and produce her and her mate's young. But it had failed. Fírnen must have been too young; a dragoness was able to see signs of eggs growing within their womb from the bulging of their stomachs. Saphira had been happy for a week knowing that she could become a dam at any time. As the days continued to pass aboard the Talíta, her stomach had slightly grown, but it was from not being able to fully exercise all of her limbs on this ship.

By the time she had realized that she wasn't gravid, her pain had already returned. Today was the first day Eragon had noticed her affliction, but for the fear of embarrassment of telling him that she was not going to become a mother, she had hid from him and pushed him away, causing it to hurt even more. She knew that Eragon would try his best to comfort her like he had done in the past, but this was something that he could not fix no matter how much he would try. It was next to impossible for her to become pregnant, and Fírnen was probably halfway around the world by now. If an egg hatched and produced a male, she could not accept him as her mate anyway. Dragons mated for life. And even if she was willing to look past her ancestral laws, and accepted an even younger male than Fírnen was, would he accept her. She would be much older and wiser than the male would be. Saphira finally came to the conclusion that indeed she was alone.

_Why, why have I been plagued to forever be alone?_Saphira cried to herself.

There was too much stress on all of the possibilities that could or would happen, and Saphira was not willing to try anything. All she could do now was live her life as a surrogate mother for the future hatchlings and teaching new Riders the ways of riding their dragon. She would live her life alone, though she still had Eragon. For now, she could not just focus on her own problems. Eragon needed her for his support as well. With the daily maintenance of the ship, sparring, and a few routine flights around the ship, by the time the day was over he was physically exhausted and it was her responsibility to make sure he was dressed in clean clothes, and ate nutritious meals that would give him the energy he needed.

Stretching out her limbs Saphira decided that she, again, could not simply lie and rest. She looked over the deck and bridges to see if Eragon had returned. When she could not see him, she looked out at the sea; it was just as blue as she was. The sea was a perfect environment blending in and capturing unsuspecting fish that would fill her belly. As Saphira thought about hunting, her blue stomach began to rumble for food. Taking carful steps to stretch out her wings, muscular limbs, and tail, Saphira trotted over to the edge of the boat and dove off into the deep.

_I will most certainly have a good meal._She thought as she swam deeper into the unknown void that was the ocean.

Using her wings to push her forwards, Saphira moved very quickly within the crystal clear liquid. Swimming in such an open sea was just like flying. She used her tail to maneuver and opened her jaws up for any misfortunate fish passing by. Anything that escaped her maw was caught with her fore talons.

Being in the water gave her a sense of freedom which slightly eased her sorrow. Each fish was a morsel that could take her mind off of things, off of Fírnen, and off of Eragon, for a short time.

After eating her fill, Saphira surfaced and returned to the Talíta. She returned to her usual place on the main deck, curled back up and tried to find sleep again.

Far off in the distance, storm clouds were drawing near. Their blackened and puffy forms were growing higher and were becoming a danger to everything that was in its path. Something was inside those clouds. A thunderous boom could be heard from inside, a burst of light that did not break through them shone bright enough that a deformed draconic shape could be seen weaving around inside. As the light dissipated, the energy was transferred to the clouds and increased the size of the already enormous thunder heads.

The unsuspecting Talíta was right in the very path of this nightmarish storm. It was a nightmare and it was only beginning for Eragon, Saphira, and their traveling companions.


	2. The Brunt of the Storm

**Authors Note: I apologize for Anyone that had to read the embarrassment of the original chapter 2. I was in such hurry to get it edited and posted up that I completely did not get everything corrected and missed errors. Dreamwriter89 helped edit this new version and I added a few more words to make it better. Thank you all for your support. **

Chapter 2

The Brunt of the Storm

As his mind began to flow down the river of dreams, Eragon found himself … flying. He was soaring over an endless, lush, green forest on his left side and pure, bone white sand that tried to escape the constant push and pull of the stunningly bright, blue ocean on his right. But there was something else. He could feel something deep inside of him that made him just want to shout with joy, as he flew through the air. He was … happy, beyond anything that he had ever experienced. This happiness was so much stronger than even the joy he felt when Arya had confessed to him, Eragon had to admit to himself. But there was something else as well. A feeling of love that was ... stronger than any bond he could think of. He loved and felt being loved by someone.

Suddenly his altitude began to lower and Eragon quickly slowed his pace and came to a running stop on the white, sandy beach that seemed to stretch for miles. Like a flash of light he was hit with a wave of a tender love that almost caught his breath. It was exciting and joyful.

_What is this feeling ... it feels ... good. _Eragon wondered. The wave of love began ease, but it never seemed to end. There was just so much love flowing into him that he could hardly think straight. This love gave him a happiness that he could never imagine beyond his wildest of dreams.

Eragon began to sense the beings presence. The person with so much love for him was coming from the same way Eragon just had. As the being drew closer, Eragon could feel that the love that he was feeling was coming from the approaching entity. He turned, trying to look down the coast and through the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of who is was, but he could not see anyone coming. As he made one last glance, the sound of wing beats were heard. From the echoes, Eragon looked over the tree lines and he finally caught sight of the one that loved him, but the sun blinded his sight, all he could truly see was the length of a sapphire wing before he had to shut his eyes.

Just as he was ready to greet whoever it was, Eragon was suddenly knocked over. He hit the sand with a thud. As he tried to stand, he was pushed violently over again. This caused Eragon to begin to awaken from his dream and the vision started to fade away as Eragon was thrust back into reality.

* * *

Eragon was abruptly awoken from his slumber by the rough shaking of the Talíta. He opened his eyes only to see that he was on the ground next to his bed. All of his possessions were throng across the ground. Salt water was beginning to soak the floor; a thin line of foam was floating on the water's surface as the craft leaned from side to side. Eragon's possessions slid from left and right as the craft rocked back and forth. With Eragon still in complete daze from his sleep, all it took to shake him to full attention was the booms and pows of lightning that cracked outside. The only word that Eragon could think of was,

_A storm_!

Just like the storm and raged outside, a storm of dread awoken in Eragon. Then as fast as a snake bite, he was hit with a magnified fear that coursed through his dragoness, through their bond. Saphira, like all dragons, was terrified of storms and especially the elements that storms released such rain, but what made her really fill with terror was lightning. Not wasting another minute knowing that she needed him now set a fire in Eragon. He forgot about everything as he and ran out of his room and began scouring the corridors wobbling along using the wooden walls for support as the Talíta swung back and forth and side to side. When he finally made it to the deck, what he saw outside shocked him.

It was horrifying for any sailor to be out in the open sea while a storm raged through, but for Eragon it was something far worse. The Talíta was constantly pounded with heavy bashes from twenty to thirty foot waves. Thick rain droplets fell hard on the surface. The main deck was covered in foam from the receding water and ripples as the rain pelted down.

There right in the middle of deck was Saphira, balled up in a fetal position with her head curled in towards her left flank; her wings slightly strewn and covering her head and some of her body from the rain. There was a slight shaking to her body, she was stuck and was not leaving her spot. Saphira could only be seen once a lightning bolt flashed across the sky long enough to the light the deck for Eragon.

With vigor and adrenaline running through him, Eragon rushed forth and was smashed by a wave that jumped on the craft. As he was knocked over, he could taste the heavily salted water that slipped past and stung his nose and slid down his throat. Eragon pushed his way back up, but was knocked right back down being completely soaked in salt water and foam. The strong waves came with such a force that could keep even the strongest elf down if they did not respond quickly enough with magic. The Talíta continued to sway with such a furry that made even the most experienced sailor lose his time when he had the chance to make it, Eragon leaped forward and caught the wooden deck at a running start and without much thought, slammed right into Saphira's massive right shoulder. The noise from the wind, lightning, rain and constant crashes of waves made it extremely difficult for Eragon to concentrate on trying to reach Saphira's mind. A powerful burst of wind caused Eragon to grab any part of Saphira he could just so he would not be blown away. When the gust passed, Eragon grabbed onto Saphira's shoulder and shut his eyes to try and cancel out the extremities of the outside world and threw his mind out to Saphir's.

_Saphira ... Saphira can you hear me? _He frantically asked. A minute passed and then finally Eragon felt her conscience link with his. It wrapped his in fear and torment.

_I ... I am, little one. _Saphira said.

_Saphira we have to get you out of here! _Eragon yelled.

_I can't, I am not moving from my spot! Just one step and I could be blown into the skies and struck with lightning, or I could slip off of the deck and into endless waves of the abyss!_

_Saphira please, the storm is only getting worse by the second. You could still be thrown from the Talíta by staying here! Please. I won't let anything happen you ... trust me. _Eragon said softly.

Saphira grew silent; she weighed all the options and found that he was right; somehow in this situation Eragon was right for once.

_Alright, fine. Where can I go? _Saphira asked him.

_We need to get you inside. I will make the opening large enough for you to enter. _Eragon answered, he slowly released his mind, Saphira reluctantly began to let go as well, although not wanting to.

Eragon opened his eyes and was struck with the constant flow of rain, his soaked face and body had begun to get cold as his body was shaking. Both of them needed to get inside quickly. Saphira also came out of her hiding and brought her head around to face Eragon, she tightly folded her wings into her sides, so as not to let them get caught in the deadly clutches of the wind. As Eragon turned to make his way back towards the opening to the corridors, he was suddenly contacted by an elf, Blödgarm.

_Master Eragon! Are you alright? _He asked.

_Aye, I am bringing Saphira inside with us, it too dangerous for her outside. Are the elves and dragon eggs safe? _Eragon asked.

_Aye we are all safe and the eggs have been secured to their chambers with a spell. _Blödgarm answered.

With that Eragon cut off the link and proceeded to try and make it to the door. Taking it slow, yet trying to go at a pace that would get him and Saphira to the door before an enormous wave could flood the deck and sweep them away. As the waves continued to crash, Eragon finally saw the moment he needed. Giving only a few seconds for the salted, foamed liquid to reced from the floor, Eragon burst forward trying to make it. The opening seemed to be in his reach, but something caught his eye from the left side; something bright in the sky.

But before he could think or see what it was, the Talíta, the impervious, warded craft was shattered into pieces of wood and splinters. The explosion was so sudden and powerful that it through Eragon through the air. With momentum of the blast Eragon's Body was twisted around in time to see Saphira being hurtled as well and she was coming his way, because the shock was so fast, without any reaction time, Eragon was smashed by her massive body as they both slammed into the cold, bone chilling ocean waters causing a massive splash.

As the pain flashed through his very frame, he could feel many of his bones crack in half. His lungs were punctured and his brain felt a pain like no other before. The scar that the shade, Durza, had left on his back did not come close to how his head was feeling as it filled up with blood or how all of his bones felt being broken in an instance. He tried to cry out in pain, but the salted ocean entered his mouth taking away his oxygen and breath. With his body still being buoyant, Eragon rolled off of Saphira and rose to the surface. With each second that he rose, he was also losing consciousness. When he finally reached the surface, Eragon lied face up with his back floating in the water just enough that with his broken neck, he was able to look at the remains of the Talíta.

The craft was completely demolished, only a few lengths of the mast remain and thousands of planks were strewn everywhere and was engrossed in flames. His mind began to darken, but with what was left, Eragon could have sworn that a large, black, draconic figure rose from the white, flamed filled remains of the Talíta. But this was not Eragon's last thought. Instead it was...

_Hmm ... I thought that this was ... just ... the begi ... ning_.

Just as he was seconds from fading away, Eragon could hear the rush of water that flew up revealing that Saphira had finally come to surface.

_I … guess ... not ..._ With that Eragon lost consciousness.

With Eragon on the brink of death, Saphira floating unconscious, the Talíta in rubble, the elves survival questionable, and the dragon eggs lost into the abyss, it seemed like the nightmare was over.

But really, there was something within that nightmare, a light that began shine bright and started a new path for the rider and dragoness. It came in the form of a snow-white paw that gently pulled Eragon onto the soft pads of it's under foot. Saphira was grabbed by her torso with the other fore paw. The white, snake like figure rose into the night sky with both Eragon and Saphira in its clutches, the storm was gone, the stars where out, the moon was full. The white figure turned and headed towards an island that lay only a few miles away. It was going home.


	3. New Breed

**Authors Note: Well, here is the next chapter. A lot of surprises and hopefully everyone will like what I have done, but again it may not be very popular. Like I have said in my other stories, I try to write situations that have not taken place with any other story, so I hope this is accepted. One hint for all of you, did you ever see the t.v. show _Lost_, well...in this chapter there is a line from that show that I like. Can anyone tell me that line? DreamWriter89 helped me edit some of this, without his help, this could have been a whole lot worse.**

Chapter 3

New Breed

To Eragon there was nothing but silence, he felt like he was just floating in oblivion for a really long time.

_How long has it been?_ Eragon wondered.

He knew that he was dead now, but perhaps what flabbergasted him more than anything was being stuck where he was. He was nowhere, alone, without his family, without Saphira, without … Arya. It was just him, his mind and the continual music of waves.

_Waves? What are the sounds of waves hitting a shoreline doing here?_

It was then, like a miracle, Eragon saw a light in the small distance of the dark void that he was in. Pulling himself together, he started walking towards the light as it slowly began to grow in size. Eragon then broke out in a dead run at the light. He let the light envelope him as he burst through, and felt that he was alive again. Eragon could now sense his body was lying somewhere; he then opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurry and his head felt as if he had been bashed with a rock; the sky was foggy and the clouds where out of focus, but over a few seconds, his eyes began to adjust to the light. Eragon stared up at the clouds in bewilderment as he lay where was. His mind was a blank, the only consistency the sounds of waves.

The repentant, soft booms of the waves that rolled and frothed as they hit the shore was one of the most calming and beautiful melodies Eragon had ever heard. They could easily be compared to the flutes the elves of Ellesméra used to play at special times, but only this rhythm was so natural. It started out as the waves roamed closer to the beaches and then rolled over themselves and crashed, causing the rhythmic music. It was so tranquil to lie where he was, and he was content just to remain there for all eternity in a peaceful bliss. Listening to this wonderful music made him sleepy, so much so that he opened his maw and yawned.

_Maw? … Maw!_

Eragon burst up from where he was lying, highly confused and scared. He brought his hands up to touch his snout, but instead of the pale flesh that he was used to seeing, two large hands with long, angled, sharp nails were in their place and this made him jump back in more fright and surprise, causing him to take a step back. The confused rider stepped on something that shot an intense pain up his lower back and to his spine. The same thing caused Eragon to fall completely over and smash two more unknown sensitive areas of his back that he had never known that he had. This pain was just as great as the pain from his lower back. Now lying in the sand in a total state of shock, Eragon's heart pounded in his chest. He could tell that he was breathing heavy just by the two twin jet streams of air that could be heard from his nostrils.

He needed a moment to think, while trying to slow down his breathing. Taking in deep breaths of air and releasing it out of his new nostrils, which also blew out twin, jet black puffs of smoke, only caused him to dive deeper into the stress and shock that he was already under. Again, trying to slow down his heart rate, breathing deeply and steadily, but the puffs of smoke continued, albeit every other breath.

Finally his heart slowed and Eragon began to think about the situation at hand, starting with the jolts of pain that he felt from his back. He stood back up and turned to look down at his bum and got a whole new surprise that nearly made him faint. There was a … a tail! It had completely ripped through his pants, which were in complete shreds, and reached just right over his rump and connected to his back.

_Well … that explains that pain … but what about ..._

Eragon looked up toward his shoulders and yet again, he got another surprise. Protruding just slightly from where his shoulder blades ended, were two wings. They were massive, not by any dragon's standards, and large enough that he could probably fly, given time and practice. With all of these signs; a maw, claws, a tail and wings. The confused rider finally put the connections together, and not wasting another second, Eragon dashed forward and ran until his, now longer, taloned, feet where under the cool, salty ocean water. The rider looked down to see his reflection, only now he did not see the elf that he once was, but instead he saw a dragon shaped like a human being.

Eragon was covered in rich, blue scales that covered his head and started down his shoulders, arms, legs, his new tail and wings. A rough skin that was a lighter shade of blue was around his pictorials, abdomen, and a lower area that he dared not look at right now.

Eragon's face hand become more angular, adorned with two, charcoal black horns that protruded from the sides of his head. Moreover, he possessed claws, with talons that were of the same shade of black as his horns. He no longer had hair and his ears were gone or shrunk down at least. On a closer look at his face, Eragon's eyes had also changed from brown irises that he was used to, and now they were blue, Sapphire ones just like Saphira's. The rider also noticed that his muscle tone had once again been enhanced. His biceps were larger, his shoulders were more muscular, his frame was slimmed and his legs also had the same muscular change. In the Water, Eragon could see the length of his wings, which were somehow spread out, and very large. They were also blue, with webbing that was of a lighter shade; sky blue. His tail was also long, probably between seven and eight feet in length, he thought, the tip thin and tapered, thickening as it crawled up towards his rump.

Eragon was speechless; he was … a … dragon.

But before Eragon could think about anything else, a bright sapphire light shining to the right caught his eyes. Eragon turned to see that Saphira lied on the beach only several feet away. She lied on her belly, with her head in the sand, her wings were tucked back and her forelegs where sprawled out. Saphira's tail swished back in forth as she slept.

For some reason, upon seeing her sleeping form, Eragon was stuck with his feet cemented where he was. He furrowed his draconic brow in confusion of why he was not able to move. Eragon had always been able to approach Saphira before. Why would that change now? Shrugging it off, Eragon slowly began to stride forward, with the new weight of his wings and his unconscious tail flopping about, the rider was having the utmost difficulty just walking in this new body. After a few minutes and several more trips and falls Eragon finally made it over to her.

When he tried to link minds with her…something… felt off about how their minds connected. It was as if it caused him to use energy to call to her. Not wasting another moment Eragon tried to wake up Saphira.

_Saphira... _Eragon asked.

_Hmm…, what is little one?_ Saphira groggily asked. Her maw opened and she yawned.

_Saphira please look at me. _Eragon said.

The dragoness sighed in his mind, she rose up, eyes still closed, and stretched like a cat. The dragoness hired her haunches and pushed her forelegs down toward the sand and stretched her toes and claws by pawing at the sand. Then Saphira stood to her full height, she opened her eyes and looked down and at Eragon…only he wasn't there. Instead what stood before her was something strange indeed, but Saphira did not assess the situation and out of her protectiveness of Eragon, Saphira roared at the strange dragon and pounced. She pinned him between her front forelegs.

_Saphira it's me, Eragon! _He told her frantically as her claws began to scratch his scaled chest.

_Lies! My rider is a human, not…whatever you are. I don't know how you stole his voice and was able to connect your mind with me, but if you do not return Eragon to me at once, you will feel my wrath. _She growled. Saphira's teeth were bared and her piercing eyes struck him with an incredible ferocity

_Saphira please, how can I convince you that I am Eragon? _He frantically asked her.

Saphira paused for a moment, she thought about the things that Eragon and only Eragon new about her. Then an idea popped into her head.

_What is the name that the elves gave me? _She asked.

_You are Saphira Bjartskular._ Saphira Brightscales. Eragon answered.

_An easy question, you could have stolen that from Eragon's memories. Fine then, who is my mate?_ Saphira asked cleverly.

For some reason unknown to Eragon, at the mention of the word _mate_ made something inside Eragon stir with for some reason, it momentarily gave him uneasiness of heart. But he needed to convince her and so he truthfully answered her.

_Your mate is Fírnen. _Eragon answered.

With that Saphira's eyes softened and then filled with confusion. She closed her maw and remained silent for several minutes.

_Eragon…is that you? _Saphira asked, full of a pleading puzzlement.

_Aye, I am Eragon, your rider and friend._

And as suddenly as she had pounced. Saphira backed away from him, she took several steps back before planting herself on her haunches with her forelegs stretched at their max. She seemed to be leaning away from him.

_H…How Eragon?_

_I don't know either, the last thing…the last thing I remember is trying to get you out of that storm and then it's blank. _Eragon had tried to see through his memories past that point, but it was like the void of oblivion, absolute darkness.

Several more silent moments happened in between them and then Saphira decided that she wanted to get a closer look at him. She got up off of her haunches and walked up to Eragon. Sticking her head down, she sniffed Eragon's bare chest and after taking several long whiffs, Saphira started to make a few circles around him, looking at all his new draconic parts, from his horns and wings to his tail and feet. He did seem to have all of the features of a male dragon. Except Eragon still wore pants, that were torn to shreds, and he still stood on two legs. Eragon was a dragon, but he still retained the walking capabilities of a human, elf or dwarf.

Finally Saphira stopped and returned to sitting in front of Eragon, and she once again grew silent. It kind of made Eragon feel awkward just standing there waiting for her response.

_Well?_ Eragon asked.

_You are a handsome dragon, Eragon. _Saphira said.

She mentally kicked herself for calling him handsome, but upon her inspection, Eragon seemed to contain the physical stature, aside from standing on two legs and wearing pants, of all the characteristics of a male that would be highly attractive to a female. His shoulders were broad, his arms and legs where muscular, his wings and tail were strong and healthy. Eragon was indeed a handsome dragon and she could not help herself. Trying to immediately steer him away from what she said, Saphira decided to ask Eragon a question that also needed to be answered.

_Eragon, where are we?_

Eragon took a moment to think, bringing his hand over his head and rubbing the back of his scaled neck. The two legged dragon took the moment to look around the beachside. As he looked, he made a mental note of all important features. The beach seemed to stretch for miles, there were deep green trees on his left and the ocean was on his right; far down the coast there was an angled rock protrusion that looked as if it was reaching out to the sea. Wave after wave smashed its side, causing an explosion of mist and foam. This Cliffside intrigued Eragon and he pointed at it for Saphira to see it as well.

_That cliff side looks like good place to start. _Eragon said.

Saphira nodded her head in agreement. With that Eragon tried to make it over to Saphira to climb on her neck so they could fly over to the cliff formation, but he was having a really embarrassing time getting there. The closer he came, the more Saphira seemed to back away from him. Eragon's brow furrowed in confusion.

_Saphira what's wrong?_

_I…_

She had to be honest. With his change still so alien to her, she was not ready for him to ride her like he once did as an elf.

…_Eragon I am not used to how you look now, it's still so strange for you to be a dragon. So can we just walk over there instead?_

Eragon remained silent for a moment. He wondered why she was so uncomfortable with him now. He may have been changed physically, but he was still himself at heart and mind. So with not wanting to make it anymore awkward, Eragon nodded his head in agreement. But before they could go anywhere, Eragon needed to get this walking thing down.

As a human, walking was something you learned when you were a child and before he gained his powers of a rider, Eragon could not even re-call when he learned to walk. It was like one day he woke up and could walk, but now it was just as foreign to him as the sea was. He needed help with balance, carrying a tail and two wings were not the lightest things to have when walking.

_Saphira before we go … could you… could you teach me how to walk? _Even though his cheeks now had scales, he could still feel the heat that rose from them out of his embarrassment.

A low rumble was heard from Saphira's throat.

_Don't laugh at me, I can't help that I don't know how to keep from falling on my rump. _Eragon said, turning his head away from her in embarrassment and frustration.

_I'm sorry, but it is quite funny, Eragon. _Saphira blurted out between her laughs.

After another few minutes of Saphira's laughter, she finally calmed down enough to teach him. She first walked around to face him. Then the sapphire dragoness grew silent and cocked her head to one side in thought about how to go about teaching him. Again he was not a typical dragon and walking on two legs was something that she had never experienced for herself, except through their link. The only thing she could think of was to simply show him how her hind legs worked when she walked. Turning around facing straight ahead with Eragon behind her, this made her draconic cheeks flare with embarrassment, no male, not even Fírnen had seen her backside up so close. Then something else came to her mind that made her even more embarrassed and she slightly tensed up.

A dragoness' tail was a tool that was used to lure in reluctant males that strayed away. The way they swished their tail and moved their hips were mesmerizing to males, causing him to chase after the female in hopes of courting her, but now it was Eragon who was behind Saphira. Eragon, her rider and friend needed her help in balancing himself when he walked with his wings and tail behind him and here she stood thinking to things that was inappropriate for a rider and dragon. Taking a few deep breaths and releasing a few puffs of smoke, Saphira began to explain the ways of walking to Eragon.

_Era … Eragon, when you walk, you should sway your tail from side to side. For instants, if you are leading with your right foot, your tail should swish to your left side to balance out the shifting of the weight. Then you do the same with your left foot, you swish your tail to right._

Swallowing down her embarrassment, Saphira demonstrated by taking a few steps forward. Swishing her tail in the opposite direction of the hind foot the she lead with.

Eragon studied her movements, the way she moved was like how she flew, gracefully. When she walked she flicked her tail and it intrigued him though, it flicked right at the end of each swish. For some strange reason Eragon began to feel the need to follow her. Like in a trance of some sort, Eragon unconsciously began to move towards Saphira, mimicking her movements, though not as graceful, and before he even knew it, Saphira had stopped and Eragon walked right into her backside, eliciting a yelp from Saphira. As she turned around, Eragon snapped out the trance he was in. Shaking his head trying to refocus on his dragoness and when he did he could feel something that seemed to pierce him whenever Saphira got like this, it was anger.

_Eragon why did you run into my backside_? Saphira growled.

_I, I, I, I don't know, it just happened before I knew what had happened. _Eragon defended, throwing his arms up to defend himself from her wrath.

_Well don't let it happen again._ She snapped.

Eragon put his clawed hand over his heart in promise, then try to get to her side to keep from walking behind her. Taking it slow, Eragon did as Saphira had instructed, he Lead with his right foot, imagining the muscles in his tail moving to the left, as he walked forward, it seemed to work, he could feel his tail move to his left side as his muscles worked to keep him balanced. Taking it slow, Eragon worked up to his normal pace that he usually walked at and finally made it to her side, but instead of stopping, Eragon caught sight of the Cliffside and silently took the lead.

As Eragon led on, Saphira mentally fought with herself again.

_Why? Why did I say that to him? He did not mean to run into me, I know Eragon would never do that on purpose, but at the same time it was such a surprise to me that I could not help what I did._

A female's tail and backside were tools for seduction, but they was also a precious part to them as well. It was like a human woman's hair. A dragoness' tail was a sacred area that only their mates were allowed to get close to and Eragon did not mean to do it. So even though she lashed out at him, Eragon did not seem too effected from it. He probably just brushed off her ranting and continued on. He was always like that when she lashed at him. He just shook it off and did what he wanted to and that would be what was best, if he just brushed it off. Saphira began to follow behind Eragon.

Taking it slow, not wanting to alert any danger or get into any unwanted trouble, they walked along the beach at a good pace. The waves still rolled and crashed on the shoreline, it was really nice to just listen to them as the rider and dragoness walked along. All of their foot prints were washed away as the frothy water receded back into the ocean. Finally after about an hour of walking, Eragon finally set foot on the rocks of the cliff, with Saphira close behind, the two legged dragon began to climb the rocky walls. As he climbed, he could hear Saphira's wing beats as she took flight and circled him to try and help him when she could, mostly from falling to his death.

After another hour, Eragon finally made it to the top. Once he got his footing, Eragon stretched out his tired muscles and yawned. A moment later Saphira landed next to him, causing some dust to blow around them. As Saphira walked up behind him to be by his side, Eragon turned to examine where they had come from, and instead he got the shock of his life. There not too far from where they had just been walking on the beach lied the remains of Talita. Eragon's maw dropped open in disarray. The ship was in pieces and puffing out smoke from a smoldering fire. Some bigger pieces of wood lied on shore, while planks and splinters rolled and floated out in the ocean. This made Eragon question this island that they were on.

_Saphira…where are we?_


End file.
